xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Rynith Guard
Rynith Guard General The Rynith Guard is both the local militia and the Army of the country of Rynith . Devices and Uniforms Rynith heraldry is composed of a red border around a black field. Centered in the field of black is a red wolf's head. The bottom of the flag is two pointed. The Rynith Guard wear tabards matching the heraldry of the country. Goal In an idealistic world, the goal of the Rynith Guard is to protect the lands of Rynith and its citizens from invading forces as well as to protect the citizens of Rynith from criminals within. In reality, the goal of the Guard as a military force it to do the work of Lord Kyrrath and the Court Wizards. Often, this results in the Guard going to war or occupying areas outside of their recognized borders. Within their borders, the Guard also act as an occupying force and keep the populace in line with bullying and strongarm acts. Territory Throught the country of Rynith. The Guard often pushes far into the weaker areas of Halgudar and claims it as belonging to Rynith. They have less sway in the lands owned by the 'Sequestered Ones' to the north-east. Genesis The Rynith Guard were created when the country was formed in an effort to have a force of armed men to defend the interests of Lord Kyrrath and his government. Lord Kyrrath, a man of questionable morality, hired men he knew would be true to him and the promise of both pay and the possibility of future self-motivated gain. Past The Guard has acted as an invading force into Halgudar and Akkoria. It has acted a a defending force against both bordering lands as well. The Guard is well known for its heavy handed enforcements of the ever changing laws and ordinances of the country of Rynith. Present Alliances The Rynith Guard is allied only with the Rynith Court Wizards and Lord Kyrrath and the Rynith Nobility, as both can command the Guard at their pleasure. Enemies Akkoria is the primary enemies of the Rynith Guard, now that Halgudar have been wiped out. They are also opposed to all those who do not follow their oft-changing rules. Leadership The highest ranking officer of the Rynith Guard is the Commander at Arms. His uniform is will have five red bars on each shoulder of his tabard. The next rank is that of Major, having four red bars on each shoulder. Captains have three red bars on each shoulder. Sergeants have two red bars and Corporals have one red bar. Regular Guardsman have no bars on their tabards. All members of the Guard are commanded by any Rynith Court Mage or member of Lord Kyrrath’s immediate council. Divisions The Rynith Guard is divided into the Command, and then into Geographic battalions, headquartered in towns and cities throughout Rynith. Each Battalion has their smaller Command section and are then divided into regiments of Guardsmen and Officers given to patrol and supervise the law enforcement in their sectors of responisbility. There are groups of Rynith Elite Gaurdsmen that are a specialized force generally outside the command of the Gaurd Officers. They are tasked directly to a Rynith Noble or Court Wizard. These Elite Guardsmen wear black and red masks covering their faces. Code & Prohibitions Enforce the laws of the land of Rynith, however you deem it appropriate. Recruitment Many members of the Guard are volunteers. The Guard has never been known to turn anyone away. Another route for recruitment is to be caught as a criminal in Rynith. Once the criminal reaches the court, they are often given two options: Serve time in the violent and deadly prisons of Rynith, or join the Rynith Guard for a period determined by the seriousness of the crime committed. Typical Member Thugs, villains, criminals, thieves, brigands, etc. Generally Known In-Character Quote Out-of-Game Contact Dave Miner or Andrew Gaughen Red File None at this time